Hitomi Gaiden
by DOA-Ninja
Summary: HITOMI GAIDEN IS NOW CHAPTERLESS! So don't wonder. UPDATE: 2004-11-18


DISCLAIMER: All Characters are taken from DOA and Soul Calibur. Some Ideas are taken from "New Dawn Of The Heart" by Silvermoonlight GJ

Hitomi and her boyfriend, Kay, were walking throw the forest at night. It was quiet, only their steps and their breathe could be heard. Hitomi stopped and looked up slowly. She gazed at the full moon "Isn't it beautiful?"

Her boyfriend looked up to the moon, then to his girlfriend to met her gaze. He smiled "Not as beautiful as you are, darling."

Hitomi smiled back in reply. Then she hugged him and gave him a tender kiss on his lips. She leaned herself against him. Then she looked up to met his black gaze. "I love you so much. I don't know how I could be without you."

He smiled lovingly. He stroked her soft brown hair gently. His lips met her forehead. Then he stroked her cheek "I love you too, my cute Hitomi."

Hitomi had never been so lucky before. She met him a few days ago and she liked him more every second passing. He was the kind of man, which were interested in woman's problems. He listened to her and tried to help. Hitomi had a lot of problems last time and he was the only one who listened and helped. Her last boyfriend died because of an accident. It was the most terrible thing that ever happened to her. She had to watch her boyfriend die. A few days after this she met Kay. He helped her a lot. At his side she can take Stefans dead. He comforted her as she cries and he listened and helped.

Hitomi was about to give him another kiss, as they heard somebody scream. Hitomi stepped closer to her boyfriend "What the hell was this?"

Her friend looked around. "I have no idea! What could this have been?"

They heard horrible noises. It sounded like breaking bones and tearing up flesh. Then it sounds like something was chewing. Kay discovered something horrible. It was a white winged monster eating humans! They both had fear and scariness in their faces. Hitomi whimpered. "What is..."

"Quiet!"

Her friend moved his face near to Hitomis and whispered "Be quiet, or it'll eat us too!"

Hitomi nodded. She whispered whimpering "Why this monster is eating... humans?"

Then she looked up into his black, fearful eyes "Let's leave! I'm frightened! We'll die if we don't run away!"

He pushed her against his chest hugging her comforting. Hitomi sniffed. She could feel a tear rolling down her cheek. She never felt this fear before. It was dark and she heard horrible noises and saw as human were slaughtered. Oh how she wished she hadn't go to this walk with him, but now she couldn't run away her knees are weak and the only thing she could do was hoping that this monster wouldn't see them. This fear where eating her ability to think and she pushed him away and started running. But on this way, she got the monsters attention which she better hadn't got. She heard steps behind her. She wasn't sure if this was her friend or if this was the monster. She still kept running. She ran without thinking until she reached a plateau. It was a dead end. She was standing at the edge as she heard someone shout "Hitomi, protection!"

Hitomi threw herself to the ground. She felt a strong wind blowing over her. Then she heard a horrible scream hitting her ears. She slowly looked up and saw something flying throw the air. Then it turned back flying in her direction! Hitomi screamed out loud and covered her head. The monster was about to pack her but her friend slammed a large piece of wood into the monsters face. This was sending it crashing into the wall because it couldn't control his flight. He was falling back and hitting the ground hard. The piece of wood flew against the wall.

The monster cleared it's view from stars by shaking his head. It was about six feet tall and his wings had a range of about eight feet. It had white skin and orange eyes. It was stomping with his four-clawed feet and screamed out loud. This scream caused much pain in the ears of Hitomi and her Kay. The white winged beast seemed to be very angry but it was only waiting and watching at the moment.

O

Hitomi stood up slowly and walked over to where her boyfriend was standing. He whispered "Hitomi, I'll take care of this monster and you'll run away!"

Hitomi was shocked. "No! I won't let you alone with this ugly monster!" she said.

The monster was watching them both talk. Their noises didn't make any sense to him. It was wondering why they weren't running. They're going to be killed but they didn't run. It was always wondering that people never run away from him although they know that they'll die. It didn't make sense to him. It took a stone and threw it against Hitomis head. She screamed in agony and made some steps back holding her head in pain. "You monster! You'll die!" Her boyfriend shouted.

He ran toward it and slammed his fist into the monsters face. His hand was hurting a lot after this punch. By itself, the monster grabbed the leg of Hitomis boyfriend and threw him to Hitomis feet. Hitomi kneeled down as her face turned worried "Is everything all right?"

He stood up and was about to took the piece of wood but the monster smashed him to the ground again. He flipped up and his feet were hitting the monsters stomach. He took the wooden piece again and slammed it into the monsters face again. Now it seemed to be really annoyed. It kicked him away sending him to the ground a third time. Hitomi could only stand and look. In the grass she saw something metal like. She couldn't see again her boyfriend dying. She decided to take this metal thing. It was a steel rod. She put the about three feet long rod up and attacked the monster. She slammed it with all her might against the monsters neck. A crack could be heard as the monster hit the tree. It's left wing seemed to be broken. 'Hadn't it could be it's neck?' Hitomi thought.

O

The monster stood up slowly. It's left wing was bleeding. Hitomi was wondering, she always thought monsters and fiends have green blood, but this monsters blood was red, like human blood. Hitomis boyfriend whispered to her "Please give me the rod! I'll kill this ugly thing and you'll run away!"

Hitomi turned to him to met his black gaze "Are you insane? It'll kill you! I won't go!"

"Hitomi, please!" He said. "I'll make this! Leave now, I'll teach him a lesson!"

Hitomi gave him the rod grudging. "Good luck. And come back alive..."

He poked the rod full force into the monsters stomach. It found itself staggering backward.

Hitomi was running away. She hadn't a good feeling in her stomach. After a few seconds she heard him scream. She thought "God, no!" and found herself running back to the plateau.

The sight she got to see was terrible if not the most terrible thing she had ever seen. It was more terrible than the dead human. The monster sat on the lifeless body of Hitomis boyfriend. Hitomi was shocked. In the monsters right hand was Kay's head. Blood was dripping down from it and around the bodies neck was a fast-growing blood lake. The monster grasped his body with his clawed feet and flew away. It's broken wing didn't stop him.

Hitomi fell to her knees and tears were streaming over her cheeks. Why she had left him? Why did she run away? Why? Why she had seen such a cruel thing? Why had it been Kay and not her? Why? Hitomi cried out loud.

O

Hitomi couldn't sleep that night. She could only cry. She thought it was her fault that he was dead. It wasn't but she thought so. From then she had nightmares every night. She couldn't sleep in peace. She had to see these cruel things ever and ever again. This guilt she felt was destroying her from the inside of her heart. She never won't someone to die because of her again. So she decided to live alone. She decided to go far away from all this people who remind her of this cruel things and she wanted to lose this guilt feeling.

A few weeks after his dead she packed her backpack and took her brand new Iron staff. At it's end there was a long dagger like blade. The staff was about six feet long. It wasn't artistic decorated. It was just a silver shining metal staff with a twelve inch blade at the one side.

The last thing she did before leaving home was to write a letter to Lei Fang, her best female friend. She was the only one she told this things were happened. He had no family and no friends which were worrying about him. It was too bad, but luckily she hadn't to declare them that he was dead and it was her fault. She put her letter into a post box and then left.

O

Her way guided her throw the streets of her home city. It was a twenty-five thousand population town with a lot of shops and stores and two large supermarkets. A river which was called 'Elbe' was going throw this town. Hitomi want to go so far away as possible from this place. So many things there were reminding her of her both friends. She had to find a place where she'll be alone, where's nobody who could be hurt because of her fault. And she hoped that she never had to see this monster again.

Her way guided her throw valleys, over hills, throw forests and towns and over bridges and throw rivers. Someday she reached a small town called 'Smirôc'. On the market place she saw a placard which told news of a tournament that would have been this day. Hitomi thought 'Only more people to hurt...'

"Ah, you find this interesting, right?"

Hitomi looked around. A tall man was standing behind her. He put a hand under his chin "Would be nice to see a young woman win this!"

Hitomi looked up to met his red gaze. Her gaze turned cold "No, I don't." Then she walked in direction to the blacksmith's store. The man was following her. "You do have a nice weapon. Would be even nicer to see you using it! What's about a small fight?"

Hitomi ignored him. She didn't want to fight a human. He was walking next to her and turned his gaze to her face. "I heard you can get a lot of money if you win! And don't tell me that you don't want money!"

Hitomi stopped and sighed out angry "Let me, asshole! Who are you at all?"

He stopped to and placed himself in front of her. Then he turned his head down to met Hitomi's light blue gaze "Oh, I'm sorry, how impolite! My name's Bruce. Nice to met you! Who are you?"

Hitomi continued walking, Bruce followed her. "My name is Hitomi."

They both where entering the blacksmith's shop. "Ah, welcome! What can I do for you?"

Hitomi gave him her staff "It needs to be polished and you could sharpen it's blade. And I need a new leather belt to carry it. My old is to large. What does it cost?"

The blacksmith touched his brown beard "Let me think." He eyed the weapon. "All in one I would say about two hundred and fifty pieces of gold.

Hitomi looked in her empty gold sack. "Seems that I don't have so many." She turned her gaze to Bruce "How many fights I have to win to get the money?"

Bruce thought over short, then looked to Hitomi and said "I think for every fight you win you'll get one hundred pieces of gold. Winner gets thousand or so."

Hitomi looked down, then up to met his red gaze "When it'll start?"

"In about an hour. You should hurry up with your announcement because you can only announce until half to twelve."

Hitomi took her weapon then looked at the blacksmith's face "See you today evening, bye."

She left the shop, Bruce followed.

O

It was five to twelve. Hitomi and Bruce were sitting next to each other and were waiting for the tournament to start. Bruce told her something about the other fighters. "Look at this man left to the door!"

Hitomis gaze wandered to a tall and muscular man. He had short black hair and was watching the wall at the other side of the room. He didn't wore shoes but he had bandages around his feet. On his hands were bandaged too, but with spikes. He wore an orange dress and black trousers. He made a serious face. Bruce turned his head around to met Hitomis gaze. "This is Hanto. He is one of the strongest fighters I know. But he is very slow in motion. Be warned if he hit you, you won't get a chance to win the fight. Be careful!"

Then his gaze turned to a boy with an very large sword. "He is called 'Dabilahro Edge'. His blade looks like flesh and it has an closed eye at the one side. People say, he never had lost a fight because of his sword. This sword causes the strongest and bravest warriors to run away. I casts nightmares on you and let you lose your mind. Be very careful!"

The he looked at two young woman sitting next to each other talking. "I don't know these two, but I'm sure, they're not as weak as they look."

A blonde man whit black clothes was entering the room. "Ladies and Gentleman, we'll start the tournament in a few minutes. The first pair fighting is Sophitia Alexandra and Bruce! Please follow me into the stadium. The others can watch the fight. Please go to the tribune now!"

Bruce and one of the both woman followed the man into the stadium. "Good luck!" Hitomi said. "Thanks, I hope it'll help!"

O

Hitomi sat herself onto the tribune. She had a great view onto the ring. The blonde man was speaking into his microphone "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to our monthly tournament! The first fight you'll see is between Sophitia Alexandra, a young Greek warrior and Bruce, our Champion!"

Hitomi was surprised. Bruce hadn't told her, that he's the Champion. So she felt sorry for the young blonde woman. She would lose this battle. The blonde woman had a small shield and a short sword. On her shield there was a symbol looking like the Greek letter Omega. She was wearing a short white skirt decorated whit some blue pictures. Could have been Greek gods but it was hardly to see from where Hitomi was sitting. The Greek warrior also wore a white skirt. On her shoulders there were armour and she had boots made of brown leather.

Hitomis gaze moved around to the black-haired woman. She was the other of the both woman. She looked like a ninja. She wore a red body suit and shoulder armour. Her black long hair was wrapped to a pony tail. The black-haired was staring at the blonde Greek warrior. It seemed that she felt something for her. So did the Greek warrior, Hitomi thought. This women had talked a lot in the waiting room and sometimes they stroked each other.

She looked back to the ring, at Bruce. He had brass knuckles on his hands. Bruce seemed to be very concentrated. Then the blonde referee spoke into his microphone "Ladies and Gentleman! I'll declare the rules as short as possible. The fight is lost, if a fighter leaves the ring or if he is knocked out for more than ten seconds! The first fight will start... now!!!"

A loud noise was hitting the air as the bell was ringing to start the battle. Hitomi was very excited. She wanted to see a great fight. She wasn't happy to hurt other people or to see as they get hurt but this tournament hadn't fights until one of the fighters die so it was o.k. for her.

O

The Greek warrior threw her shield like a boomerang to hit Bruce's face but he dodged it with his right Hand. He ran toward the surprised Sophitia. In the moment she tried to catch her shield, the tall mans fist hit her hard in her stomach. The Greek woman flew to the edge of the ring, hitting the ground hard. She tasted blood in her mouth. The punch was very hard. Her shield was lying next to Bruce. He took it up and threw it out of the ring. "That isn't fair!" Sophitia shouted. Bruce gave her a grin "Such a cute lady like you shouldn't throw shields at other people. Don't you know that it hurts?"

She gave him an angry look. She stood up and walked around him. Her sword burned up in red flames and she tried to hit Bruce's chest but he dodged easily by stepping to one side. In this moment Sophitia was in front of him, her side uncovered. A painful knee kick hit her very hard and she screamed out in agony. It sends her flying to another edge of the ring.

The black haired ninja girl watched this from the tribune. She ground her teeth together and her face turned angrily. Hitomi watched this. 'She really likes the Greek woman!' she thought. Then Hitomi looked back at the ring, where Bruce fought the Greek to ground and bottom. Her sword was no use against Bruce. She never got a chance to hit him. Suddenly the ninja shouted "Sophitia you played long enough, strike back!!!"

The Greek heard this, then saw a gap in Bruce's concentration and kicked him full force between his legs. The referee shouted into his micro "Oh, that was evil!"

Bruce ground his teeth together "Bitch!"

Sophitia turned smiling looking at the man who was writhing of pain. "Get ready to lose, sucker!"

She concentrated all her power in her weapon, it burned up in lighting flames. She jumped up at least three feet and slammed the weapon with the might of thousand warriors into Bruce's chest. She pulled her weapon out of his chest, then back flipped to the place where she was standing before this attack. Bruce was knocked out. The referee begun to count "One, two, three, four..."

Bruce didn't move "...five, six, seven..."

Hitomi was very surprised. The champion, beaten by a weak Greek warrior? "...eight, nine, ten, out! I declare Sophitia Alexandra to the winner of this battle! Congratulations! The next Battle will start in about five Minutes. For this battle Hanto and Hitomi get ready! First-aid man! What are you waiting for?"

They carried Bruce out of the ring. Hitomi was really surprised. And very excited. Bruce said that Hanto was one of the strongest warriors he knew. Hitomi was proud to fight against him.

O

The blonde warrior walked up to the tribune. "Well done, Sophitia! I was really worried, but you made this. Great." The ninja woman said.

Sophitia stretched herself, then sat down. "It was my luck. He lost concentration for a moment so I got the chance to hit him where it hurts. I was worried too. I didn't think I would win this."

Taki looked at her then smiled "I knew you'd win this."

Sophitia looked up to met Taki's brown gaze then smiled too. But suddenly she felt pain in her left side. "That hurts."

Taki sat down to her worried "What's wrong?"

"It feels like he had broken some of my rips. It isn't that bad, but it hurts!"

Taki could see the pain in Sophitia's face. She stroked her side carefully. "It'll be fine believe me!" She kissed the younger woman's cheek. Then the ninja laid her arm around Sophitia's shoulders. Her other hand stroked the blonde's cheek. Sophitia's gaze turned left to met Taki's brown eyes. Before she could say something Taki kissed her lovingly. Sophitia could hear her heart pounding as their tongues met. After a long kiss Taki let her go. Then Sophitia leaned against Taki and closed her eyes. Taki stroked Sophitia's soft fringe.

Then they could hear the blonde referee speak into his microphone "Ladies and Gentleman! The next fight is about to start! The opponents are Hitomi and Hanto! Hitomi is a young woman somewhere from Germany. Her weapon, a long iron staff, is one of the most powerful you've ever seen! Hanto, our great master of power! Applause, please!"

Everyone in the stadium shouted with joy. "The fight will start... now!"

The bell was ringing again. Hitomi made a few slow steps to one side. She watched her opponent doing nothing. He only scratched his chest. Then his head. Without a sigh of warning he ran towards Hitomi and tried to smash his fist into Hitomis face but she only swung her iron staff and made a long scratch into Hanto's chest. His fist hit the air and Hitomi used the blunt end off her stab and poked it into Hanto's stomach which was sending him fly away some feet. He hit the ground hard and screamed because of the pain in his chest and stomach.

Taki and Sophitia were watching this from the tribune. "She's very strong." Taki said. Then she added "I heard Hanto is one of the most dangerous fighters in this tournament and now after a few seconds he's smashed down by a young woman. Is he so weak or is she so strong?"

Sophitia looked at her then back to the ring. "I'm not sure. We'll find out if someone of us get the chance to fight her. Her staff looks very strong and so looks she."

Hanto stood up slowly holding his chest. Hitomi saw lots of anger in his face. He ground his teeth "What the hell? Slammed down by a little girl?"

Hitomi gave him a look "This little girl will show you the way out of this ring into the hospital!"

She ran toward him and let out a series of slashes. They were so fast that Hanto didn't get a chance to block or dodge one of them. The last attack poked him up. Now Hitomi held the poked up fighter over her. The referee shouted into his microphone "I think, this fight is settled!"

Hitomi swung her staff around and set Hanto flying into the air. She shot her rod after him like a spear. After a few seconds Hanto landed next to her and made an imprint into the ground of the ring. Then the staff's blade poked into the floor in front of Hanto's face. His eyes opened slowly and he saw the blade only one inch distant from his nose. He stood up in panic and screamed "This girl is insane! I give up!" Then he ran out of the ring and left the stadium. Hitomi took of her staff and laid it onto her shoulder smiling. She thought 'I wonder how he can run with this injuries?'

The referee spoke into his microphone "That was a short and unmistakable fight. Hitomi won because of Hanto's surrender!"

The whole stadium was surprised but all were screaming of joy and all were applauding.

O

Hitomi walked up to the tribune and sat herself down. Taki and Sophitia were walking towards her. Taki looked at her "Did you want to kill him?"

Hitomi looked up to met the black-haired's gaze "No, I didn't. I don't kill people. Not, if I don't have to. I watched two of my best friends die. I never want to see someone die again."

Sophitia sat down next to Hitomi. The she looked at her to met her light-blue gaze. "You saw them... die? Please tell!"

Hitomi shook her head "I don't want to talk about this! But please tell me, who are you?"

"I'm Sophitia Alexandra. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Taki." The black-haired said. Hitomi looked up to her brown gaze "I'm Hitomi. Nice to meet you."

Sophitia looked into Hitomi's eyes "What was the reason for coming to this place?"

Hitomi shook her head "I don't want to talk about this. I didn't want to visit this place I just need money for the blacksmith so I'm fighting in this tournament. What's about you?"

Taki stretched herself then yawned. "It's just because we've nothing to do. It's so boring! I think we three are the only strong fighters in this tournament!"

Sophitia looked at Taki, then at Hitomi "Did you see the warrior with this huge flesh-coloured blade?"

Hitomi nodded "His name is 'Dabilahro Edge' so far I know. Bruce said that he's very strong and his blade is very cruel. He also said that it causes nightmares to you and let you remember of all the bad things you did or you have seen or that were done to you."

Taki looked puzzled "Did you said 'Edge'?"

Hitomi looked up and nodded "What's about this?"

"Did you ever heard the name 'Soul Edge'? It's the most cruel blade in the world. Or it was. I destroyed it long time ago. Taki, what do you think? Is it possible that Dabilahro was combined with a fragment of Soul Edge?" Sophitia asked.

Taki's gaze turned to met Sophitia's "I don't hope so. But I don't think that the boy who has it isn't able to control it."

Sophitia moved her hand to her head and breathed in deeply "I hope he's able to control it. We don't need another Cervantes!"

Hitomi looked up at them puzzled "Do you mean this pirate with the two swords?"

Taki was surprised "You know him?"

"Yes. One of my ex-boyfriends, Stefan told me about him. He was hungry for souls. It didn't matter him if he killed children, women or men for souls. Or something like that. He also told me about a Greek warrior which had beaten him. Was this you, Sophitia?"

She nodded. Hitomi looked down to the ring "Oh, they completed cleaning."

The referee spoke into his microphone "Ladies and Gentleman! Pleas excuse this delay but now we're ready for the next battle!"

After a lot of other battles the semi-finals were declared. The first was Taki versus Hitomi, the second was Sophitia versus Dabilahro Edge.

O

Taki and Hitomi looked to each other. At the same time they said "Good luck!" Then they went down to the ring. The fight was about to start as a horrible scream hit the air. Hitomi looked up in horror. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was the monster! The monster which killed her boyfriend!

The monster attacked Taki but it was blocked and smashed down to the ground hitting it very hard. Hitomi could feel the anger burning up in her. It was it. It was the monster who had killed her love! It had to die! She poked her staff into the Monsters chest and swung it to the ground hard. She repeated it a few times before slamming it into one of the walls.

It stood up slowly and looked over to where Hitomi was standing. "You moron! You killed him! Now you'll suffer for this!"

The monster felt much pain in his chest. Taki looked puzzled. What did it mean? What she meant with 'you killed him'? Taki made a few steps back to make space for Hitomi. Hitomi was collecting all her power. The monster tried to attack her but this wasn't very wise. Hitomi jumped up so she was in mid air in front of him. She poked her weapon in his chest. It looked like one poke but it was too fast to see that she made ten pokes into his chest. The monster stepped backward screaming in agony. Red blood was flooding out of the wound. It ran but not in Hitomis direction. It jumped and flew away staggering. "Come back you moron!" Hitomi screamed. Her scream was answered with one by the monster. Slowly it disappeared in the clouds. "Ah, fuck it!"

She stood there watching the horizon. "This was a strange thing. I don't know this kind of fiend." Taki said. Hitomi slammed her weapon into the ground "Ah, dämliche Scheiße!!!" Taki looked puzzled "What are the words coming out of your mouth?"

Taki couldn't understand because Hitomi shouted in German. It's one of her habits to curse in German. What she said means 'fucking shit'. Taki laid her hand onto Hitomi's shoulder "Is everything all right?"

Hitomi was still angry and shouted at her "No, nothing's all right! This fucking moron flew away without suffering for what he had done!" Hitomi ran out of the stadium. She could feel tears running down her cheeks.

She was a participant of the tournament so she could stay one night at the tavern for free. She went to her room and laid herself on her bed crying into the pillow.

O

Lei Fang could feel the sun shining on her face. She woke up and brought herself into a sitting position stretching. She yawned and got up. After taking a shower she walked to her post-box. She took the letters and checked "Bill, bill, bill, bill, oh, a letter from Hitomi!"

She went back into her house and sat herself down. She opened Hitomi's letter and started reading.

Dear Lei Fang 

_I know that much time passed since you send me your last letter but I couldn't answer because of so many bad things happening to me. Don't worry, I'm not hurt or so. But cruel things happened to my boyfriends._

_It's very hard for me to tell you about, but I give my best not to make tear-marks on this letter. Oh no, I start to cry without telling you anything._

Lei Fang was shocked. What she had to write about?

_Do you remember Stefan? He is dead._

Lei Fang thought 'Oh no!'.

We had a walk throw the forest near my house, do you remember it? We wanted to go to the other side of the river, near the waterfall. I made the suggestion to go over the old suspension bridge. Oh how I wish we had taken the long way! I walked over the bridge first. Then he followed. To make a joke he said "I bet it'll break under my weight!" He would have won this bet...The old bridge broke under him and he fell into the river and then... down the waterfall... I never saw him again... 

Lie Fang was shocked. She wasn't sure if she should read more but she did.

_A few days after this I met Kay. He comforted me and helped me throw this time. But destiny wasn't on my side..._

_One night we where on a walk. It was so romantically! But then I head to watch him die..._

_He was slayed by a white winged monster. I never forgot this moment. I ran away! I could have helped him but I ran away! It was my fault..._

_Lei Fang, there's no sense to answer because I left home. I never want someone to die because of me again..._

_I hope I didn't ruin your day._

_Hitomi_

Lei Fang read the letter again and again. She couldn't take that destiny was so cruel to Hitomi. If she only could help her. After some minutes lost in her thoughts she said determined "I have to find her!"

Not much time passed until she had her backpack packed and made her way to Hitomi's. The only thing she knew was that Hitomi had to be somewhere around Germany. An odyssey started.

O

Hitomi was sitting on her bed watching the sundown. Someone knocked at her door. "I want to be alone. Leave please!" "It's Taki and me. Can we enter?"

Hitomi looked down "Ah, it's your. Sure.".

Taki and Sophitia came into the room. Taki offered Hitomi a small sack filled with gold. Hitomi looked up in surprise and took it slowly. "What's that?" she asked.

"That's some of the money I've won. This are five hundred pieces of gold. This is enough for the blacksmith, isn't it?"

Hitomi's face turned red "Thank you, but..."

Taki shook her head then looked at the younger woman "Not but, it's yours! If you hadn't left you had beaten me! I mean, I saw how you fought this monster. I hadn't get a chance against you!"

Hitomi smiled slightly in her lost stare. Then Sophitia sat next to her laying her arm around Hitomi's shoulders "Is everything all right?"

Hitomi leaned against her and started crying.

O

Hitomi left the blacksmith's store. She spent four hundred pieces of gold for let her weapon made more sharpen, polished and decorated and she bought a new leather belt too. Taki and Sophitia were following her in some feet distance. Taki leaned over to Sophitia and whispered "She hadn't said much since yesterday, has she?" Sophitia's face turned sympathetic "I feel so sorry for her. She lost both of her friends and worst thing is that she thinks it's her fault. I wish we could help her..." Taki looked over to Sophitia "We can't? We can I mean isn't being good friends a good start?" Sophitia smiled to Taki "Yes, you're right. Like you're always my cute Taki!" Taki smiled back to Sophitia.

Bruce stepped towards Hitomi. Hitomi looked up to met his gaze "Ah, you're all right! That's fine." Bruce smiled "It wasn't so bad how it looked." Then he his gaze turned to the blonde woman "The Greek is strong, very strong, but not strong enough to hurt me dangerous." Taki gave him a look "The Greek's name is Sophitia, you moron."

Bruce ignored her and his gaze wandered to Hitomi and turned serious "Someone told me about what was happening yesterday. It was something about a white winged monster." He touched his chin "I wonder what it was and what it wanted?"

Hitomi looked to the dusty floor angry "It wanted to cause dead, like it did always..." Bruce made a surprised face. He was about to ask her what she meant but Taki signalised him to be quiet. She knew that thinking of this horrible happenings again would cause Hitomi to cry. So Bruce went quiet and Taki tried to change the topic. She smiled and said "Wouldn't it be nice to visit the Hoko ji temple?" Hitomi looked up in surprise "Hoko ji? What's that?"

Taki walked over to her "This is my home." She looked up to the sky "It's very nice there and it has a wonderful garden." Hitomi closed her eyes and put her hands to her hips then stretched her neck by moving the head left and right slowly "Sounds nice. And I have nothing better to do. What's about you, Bruce?" She gazed over to him "Are you going to escort us?"

Bruce shook his head "No, I don't think so. Don't take it wrong, I would be fine to escort you but I don't want to leave home. I'm very happy here there are no reasons to leave. I'm not the man who makes long journeys. Hoko ji sounds very Japanese, doesn't it? Sounds like a long way. Too long for me." Hitomi poked him into his side and grinned "Loafer!"

Bruce stretched his whole body and yawned out loud "I think it's time to go home. I'm sure mum is worrying about me. Bye!" So he stepped away from the three women.

Sophitia giggled "He's at least thirty and he still lives at home by mum!"

Hitomi laughed slightly then looked at the two women "I think we'll go to the shop and by some medicine and some bandage stuff." Taki smiled to her "That's a good idea. Let's go!"

O

Hitomi stood in front of the salesman and was talking to him. Taki and Sophitia were waiting outside of the store. They could hear the sounds from the market and birds singing in the wind. The market wasn't very big but there was a big business. Taki watched a man throwing a fish into the fishers face and he yelled "This one is rotten! Give me a fresh one or you'll get trouble!"

Taki laughed slightly. Sophitia laid her arm around Taki and looked into her brown eyes "All people here are very busy, aren't they?" Taki nodded and kissed Sophitia's forehead tenderly "You're right I would wonder if there's someone in this place who isn't busy. With the exception of Bruce." The blonde woman laughed slightly at Taki's remark. After a few seconds she said "It was a good idea to made the suggestion to make a journey to the Hoko ji temple. Hitomi seems to be in a much better mood now. And the journey is getting her far away from this happenings and from this monsters." Taki smiled "I had to do this I mean look at her. Such bad things happened to her. She needs something that is diverting her from this things." Sophitia kissed Taki's lips gently.

Taki felt her thinks drifting away. Since Sophitia is her girlfriend Taki started to care about her and about other people. She would like to help Hitomi but if this white fiends will appear Hitomi will remind all these bad things.

They stooped kissing as Hitomi left the shop and walked towards them. "Ah, I see you're ready." Taki said and smiled. "Yes I am. Eh, the Hoko ji temple isn't really in Japan, is it?" her face turned a bit scared thinking of such a long journey. Taki smiled "It's not so long. You see we'll be there faster than you think. Sophitia put her hand onto Hitomi's shoulder "She's right. Japan seems to be far away but the journey won't take more than one and a half months." Hitomi's face turned shocked "You're going to tell me that I'm going to walk fifty days? I must be completely insane!" Taki smiled "How nice you noticed it!"

Hitomi gave her a ice cold look "I'll remember it and someday you will suffer, be sure!"

Sophitia laughed aloud. Taki and Hitomi were looking at her puzzled. "What is making you laugh?" Taki asked. Sophitia pointed at them still laughing "You're making me laugh! It's funny to see you both fight!" Hitomi shook her head and leaned over to Taki "It's an easy thing to make her laugh, isn't it?" Taki smiled than whispered to her "You should have seen her as her younger sister Cassandra let a sack of flour fall. She looked like a ghost and Sophitia was laughing at least for an hour!"

Sophitia tried to stop laughing and to get her breath back. "Oh this was really funny. But I think I laughed enough. Shouldn't we start our journey?" The other women agreed nodding. So they left Smirôc before twelve o'clock.

O

Bruce walked over the market place of Smirôc. The sun was sinking and the horizon was plunged in a beautiful red. As he watched the sundown a young woman was screaming out as loud as she could. Bruce turned around and he couldn't believe in his eyes. He saw two white winged demons very similar to the description he heard from some people who watched the tournament till the end. The fiends destroyed all that was in their way. All people were running away in fear but Bruce placed himself in front of the two fiends. His face turned angry and he looked up to the bigger one. It was at least nine feet high and its wing range was about twelve feet. It looked more male than the other one. The other winged beats seemed to be a female. They both were white and had orange glowing eyes. They both had razor sharp teeth and they showed them to him. "What are you both morons thinking what you're doing here?" The bigger one scratched his snout then looked down to Bruce "Where is Hitomi?"

Bruce looked more angry "You can speak? How ever you didn't answer my question. You're destroying this place what do you think who you are?" The bigger one grinned "Who I am? My name's Stefan and I'm looking for Hitomi. This place doesn't matter me. So tell where's Hitomi?" Bruce slammed his fist into the ground hard "Answer or shut up!"

The female walked over to him and stood in front of him "Little human don't you know we can kill you? So answer did you seen Hitomi or not?" Bruce didn't answer to her question. She pulled him by his throat so his feet left the ground. She gave him an evil look "Stupid moron answer or you'll die!" Bruce couldn't breath but he won't be a traitor so he won't say anything to the monster.

The bigger one shook his head "Sarah, let him be. I think we'll find her without his help." The female smashed Bruce to the ground very hard so Bruce screamed out in agony. "Next time you should answer or I'll kill you, understood?" the female said and stared at him evilly.

They both flew away and were screaming aloud. Bruce stood up slowly. He looked after the two fiends "I should warn Hitomi!" So he ran into the forest.

O

Leifang walked over the Chinese Wall. It was a warm day and the sky was blue with no cloud on it. The Chinese farmers where working on there rice fields. Leifangs gaze drifted along the horizon till it stopped in north-west direction. She thought 'Somewhere there is Hitomi!'

She left the wall and went throw a small forest near the wall. The birds were singing aloud. A small lake was near her 'Couldn't hurt to rest, could it?" she thought then went over to the lake and sat herself down near to it. Two days ago she left home to search Hitomi. The only thing she knew was that Hitomi had to be somewhere around Germany. But where? She would spent much time looking for her if she didn't find some clues for Hitomi's whereabouts.

There was not much going on around Leifang. She only walked since two days and nothing happened. She would be fine if it hadn't been so boring but finding Hitomi was it worth. They had long time no see. Leifang smiled than thought "I wonder if her beautiful face has changed?" She narrowed her gaze and shook her head "What I am thinking about?" She shrugged her shoulders and laid herself down.

Suddenly she heard a horrible scream. She scared and stood up fast. She looked around shocked. Where was this noise coming from? She saw a white winged monster ran towards her. "What the fuck???" She said. She couldn't move she only stood there in shock. Suddenly a stone hit the monster's face's side. It staggered to one side and fell into the water. It flew out of the water and then away. It screamed as loud as it could while flying away.

Leifang was puzzled. She tried to sort the happenings before. She heard a horrible scream, a white monster was running towards her and it flee after the hit of a stone. Leifang was still in her thoughts as someone tipped on her shoulder. She scared and turned her face back. After a few seconds she said shocked "Don't scare me like this! Never again!"

The young man standing in front of her smiled friendly "Excuse me, I didn't want to scare you! Is everything all right?" Leifang put her hand onto her chest and tried to regain her breath. After about one minute she looked at the mans orange gaze "I never saw someone with orange eyes before. And yes, I'm all right now. What was this thing?"

He sat down slowly. Then he looked up to Leifang "You should sit yourself down too. I have to tell you a story I heard." Leifang sat down and looked full of expectation into the younger mans face. He started to speak "Did you ever heard of the Dark Dragon Blade?" Lei Fang shook her head "No. What's about it?"

He looked into her grey gaze "Many years ago this sword was about to rule the whole world. The only one who was able to stop it was Ryu Hayabusa." Leifang's face turned surprised "Ryu Hayabusa? I know him! He's the Ninja with this fucking Izuna-drop!" He nodded "He was the one who defeated the holder of the Dark Dragon Blade, Murai."

Leifang's face turned questioningly "What does it have to do with the white monster?" He looked a bit angry "Would be nice if you would let me finish!" The his gaze turned normally "Ryu destroyed it. There's also another evil Blade, called Soul Edge. The pirate captain Cervantes was it's holder but he lost control and the blade was controlling him. By the way, Murai also lost control of the Dark Dragon Blade. But back to Soul Edge. The Greek warrior Sophitia defeated Cervantes and destroyed Soul Edge. That's the story about this two evil blades."

Leifang looked at him questioningly "But I don't see the parallel to the white monster. Pleas tell me what this monster has to do with this blades?" He stretched than looked at her "Okay I heard that the great master of fiends, Doku is alive again. Ryu killed him but he's alive right now. I also heard that he made two white winged monsters to hold this blades and fight the world down into darkness." Leifang looked at him puzzled "But you told me that this two blades were destroyed, didn't you? How they can hold destroyed blades?"

He put his hand under his chin "That's the thing most people aren't sure about but I know how!" Leifang said full of exceptions "Please tell I'm so curious!" He put a photo out of his backpack "Do you know this man?"

The express of Leifang's face turned shocked with horror in her eyes "Victor Donovan!" He put the photo back in his backpack "Yes. He is the one who found a way to made this blades new and more powerful as before they were destroyed. And he revived Doku with an old ninja ritual..." He went quiet. Leifang was waiting. After a few moments she asked "Which ritual?" She could see horror in his eyes "It's a ritual you can revive demons with. You need to kill fourteen innocent human to carry it out." Leifang was shocked "Fourteen innocent? Do you mean... children?" He nodded slightly.

After a long break he spoke again "So he carried it out and revived Doku. Now this two white fiends are made from Doku to hold this powerful weapons. He need them because he isn't strong enough to control the power of both weapons. Now this two fiends are the holders of these weapons" Leifang asked him "But this one didn't carry one of this blades, did it?"

He put his hand on his chin "I'm not sure why they're not using this powerful weapons. I wonder if they must do something to carry these blades? Ah, by the way this one was the female fiend. There is also a male who is bigger and stronger but slower and less intelligent than the female. Could be important if you ever fight against them."

Leifang looked to the ground and then up to the younger man "Who are you at all?" The young man laughed. Then his face showed up an evil smile "Your most horrible nightmare!" Leifang's face turned puzzled and a bit scared "What you're talking about?" The man stood up glowing in a bright light causes Leifang to protect her eyes.

As the brightness was gone she couldn't believe her eyes. In front of her stood a huge white demon! She stood up and staggered backward falling on her bottom. She looked at the fiend frightened "What are you? Where's the man?" The fiend showed up all his razor sharp teeth. "I'm the man, stupid little human!" Leifang was puzzled "What are you talking about?" He was about to smash his fist into Leifang's face. She covered her head and screamed "Noooo!"

O

Taki, Sophitia and Hitomi found a place to rest, the sundown was over and they all were tired of their long walk. After collecting some firewood Taki lightened the fire with a magic spell. Hitomi smiled "It's useful to have a ninja to make fire!" Taki gave her a look "I'm more use than making fire!" Hitomi laughed slightly "Don't be angry this was just a little joke!"

After Sophitia's meal they all were satisfied. Hitomi looked to Sophitia smiling "You're a really good cook, Sophitia! Your food is at least as tasty as mine." Sophitia laughed slightly "You're a well cook too? So tomorrow you'll make food, do you agree?" Hitomi licked her fingers and then turned her gaze to met Sophitia's green one "Yes, I agree with you."

Taki stretched herself and yawned out loud "I'm so tired of our journey I think I'll go to bed now." She took her sheet and laid herself down onto a larger one. The she covered herself with her sheet. She closed her eyes and after a few moments she opened them and looked to Sophitia "Sophie, don't you want to sleep now?" Sophitia shook her head "No I think I'll stay awake some minutes to watch the stars.

Hitomi laid herself next to the place where Taki and Sophitia are going to sleep "I hope you don't mind if I sleep next to you it's just because I'm so lonely at the other side of the fire." Taki shook her head "I don't have a problem if Sophitia doesn't has one." Sophitia shook her head too "No why should I?" She looked up to the stars again.

O

Sophitia awoke in the middle of the night. She placed herself in a sitting position. She stretched herself and yawned loud. The she rubbed her eyes and yawned again. "Why I have to awake in the middle of the night?" She asked herself half asleep. Then she looked around and noticed that Taki and Hitomi weren't there. Her face turned puzzled "Where are they?" She stood up slowly and stretched herself again. The fire wasn't burning the firewood was only glowing.

She left the place to look for Hitomi and Taki. Suddenly she heard some strange noises. She thought "Where are the sounds coming from?" She walked a few feet and saw some torches burning. Between the torches there where Taki and Hitomi. Sophitia couldn't believe her eyes. She hid herself in a bush and looked out between the leafs. The sight she saw was horrible for her. Hitomi was nude and chained on a tree. She was gagged and tried to get lose of the chains but the chains were to solid to get lose of them. Sophitia could see fear in Hitomi's eyes.

Taki started to stroke Hitomi's body. Hear hair, her side, her cheeks her arms and her legs. Then she kissed one of Hitomi's nibbles and started to kneed the other breast with her hand. Her other hand slid between Hitomi's legs. Tears were running down Hitomi's cheeks and Sophitia's too. She ran away. She could have helped Hitomi but she hadn't the courage to face Taki in this Moment.

She threw herself onto her sheet and cried. She pushed her face into the sheet and cried because of the terrible sight she got to see. How could Taki do this? Why she did this? Didn't she care about Hitomi? And Sophitia?

After about an half hour her face went angry as she looked up to the stars. The tears were still running down her cheeks "Oh Taki, you will suffer for that and how you will!" She laid there awake for some more minutes before she fell asleep again.

O

Cassandra sat on a bench at the market place. Her eyes were drifting around the busy activities at the market. Then she watched the birds flying around. She breathed in deeply "I wonder what Sophitia is doing now?"

"Ah, you're talking of Sophitia Alexandra, don't you?" Cassandra turned her head back to see a man in a dark green trenchcoat. "Oh, don't mind me, I'm just passing by. By the way, Sophitia, Taki and another girl called Hitomi are on a journey to the Hoko ji temple in Japan. If you miss her you should go to this place. But be careful, White winged monster are around there and they're evil fiends not that you aren't strong enough to defeat them I just wanted to warn you. Good bye." He left quickly. Cassandra ran after him "Wait! Who are you?"

She saw the man running into an alley but as she went in the man was fade away. She was puzzled. Where did he gone? He couldn't have disappeared so easy, could he? And why did he told that to her? She shook her head "I'm dreaming in the middle of the day!" and went back to the market place. Suddenly she heard a horrible scream hit her ears. She looked around and saw a white winged monster attacking people at the market. 'Oh no!' she thought and took her weapon running towards the monster.

She poked her weapon into the monsters chest. It screamed aloud but then packed Cassandra's neck shaking her wildly. Then it slammed her down to the ground causing her to scream in agony. She stood up slowly eyeing the monster. "What are you?" She said after she stood up.

"I am one of the masters of the fiends little human. You see I'm powerful and you will see that I'm much more powerful than you are!" Cassandra gave it a look and said "What are you doing here?" eyeing the dead bodies of some people. The fiend turned it's orange gaze to Cassandra's green one "I'm here to fortify my skills. I need this to become the holder of Soul Edge which I meant to be." Cassandra's expression turned surprised "Soul Edge? But Sophitia destroyed it!"

The fiend smiled evilly "Can be, but Victor Donovan found a way to bring it back! Now Soul Edge is alive again but to become it's holder I need to be strong, fast and intelligent. To fortify this skills I need to fight and kill humans and animals. You seem to be much stronger than the other people here. To kill you would bring me a bid step closer to my goal. Let's fight!" Cassandra's look turned angry "I'll make you suffer for the people you killed! And by the way I don't believe in your story that someone called Victor Donovan found away to bring this terrible sword back. You are a liar!" The fiend gave her a look "Believe in what you want I know it's true and now you start to piss me off I'll kill you and become much more stronger than I am now!"

Cassandra's look turned angrier and she kicked the monster stomach screaming loud. But she fell back and hold her foot because it hurt a lot. She felt a huge anger built up in her "You are like steel! How can I beat you?" The monster grinned "I said I am too strong for you little human. You're going to die. And I'll kill your sister and Taki too!" Cassandra shouted "No! You'll kill her over my dead body!" The monster grinned "There's nothing easier!"

It swung it's tail around hitting Cassandra's cheek very hard causing her to scream. She fell down hitting the ground hard. Her cheek was red and she put a hand on it to stop the pain. She stood up slowly while thinking 'It's fucking strong! If it's tail is so mighty what is it able to do with these claws?!'

She was about to slam her weapon into the monsters chest but it dodged easily by flying into air. Cassandra looked up and shouted "Come down and fight, coward!" The monster stopped flying and let itself fall kicking Cassandra's face first with the left foot and then with the right foot even more stronger so she fell on her back hard screaming out loud. The monster landed a few feet away from her. Cassandra hold her face because it was hurting so much. She whimpered because of the terrible pain in her face. An evil grin appeared on the monster's face "Oh, did I hurt you? Poor little girl you should have stay at bed today morning! Now you're going to die, how amusing!"

Cassandra stood up slowly. It was difficult because her face hurt so much she had to hold it with her hands so she could bear the pain a bit. She stared at the monster's grinning face. Oh, how she would like to kick it's ass. Oh, how she would like to slam her fist into this monster's ugly face sending it flew to the moon! But it was too strong. Cassandra felt this evil aggravation in her oh it was so worse! Was she really going to die?

O

Bruce walked throw the forest. The sun was rising and he could hear the birds sing. A cold breeze was blowing as he noticed some clues in the mud "This clues have to be from Hitomi and her friends!" he said and put his hand under his chin "I wonder how long time passed since they were here?"

He continued walking. He reached a river and the clues looked like they went throw the river. It was to deep to walk throw "Oh, a swim in the morning!" He said smiling. He swum throw the broad river noticing that something was watching him. It hid itself in a bush only it's violet eyes could be seen.

He continued swimming paying no attention to this thing. It was too difficult for him to watch the thing while swimming because he wasn't a good swimmer. The thing moved around hiding itself in bushes. As Bruce reached the other side of the river he heard something laugh. He looked around scared "Who is there?" Nothing happened. He asked again "Who is there?" A small fiend stepped out of one of the bushes laughing.

Bruce eyed it and asked "Who are you?" The fiend laughed. It was completely violet. It wasn't very big, just about four feet tall. His purple glowing gaze drifted up to Bruce's red one "Hehe, should I tell you something funny?" Bruce gave him a look "I don't have time to spent for your story, little bastard!" The fiend laughed "Oh, believe me you'll like it!" Bruce said angry "I don't want to hear your story, fiend!"

Bruce walked away following the clues. The fiend was following him "You're going to the place I was coming from!" Bruce stopped walking and looked at him surprised "Did you do something to Hitomi or one of her friends?" The demon laughed again "To the blonde one. She had a nice nightmare! But the great thing is she thinks what she saw was real! Isn't it funny?" Bruce grabbed the fiend's throat and pulled him up until their faces were one the same level "What was the nightmare?" The fiend tried to catch his breath but couldn't stop laughing "I noticed that the blonde was in love with the black haired woman so I let her see Hitomi having sex with the ninja, isn't it really funny?"

Bruce throw it to the ground hard causing the fiend to scream. Bruce ran away following the clues "Oh no! I have to fiend them before something really worse happening to them! If Sophitia think this was real she'll be very angry if she'll not split up with Taki! Argh, these fiends are causing nothing but trouble!"

O

Taki yawned loud as she awoke. She sat up and stretched herself. She rubbed her eyes and laid herself down again. She noticed that Sophitia wasn't lying next to her. She sat up and looked around. Sophitia was lying at the other side of the fireplace. She noticed too that Hitomi wasn't around. Taki was wondering What happened?

She stood up and walked over to Sophitia. She saw that her backpack was packed yet. When did she do this? Taki laid her hand onto Sophitia's shoulder shaking her slightly "Sophie, wake up!" Sophitia moaned half asleep. Then she lightly opened her eyes. She saw Taki's face above her. "Did you sleep wall?" Taki asked with a smile on her face.

Sophitia's face turned angry and she slammed her fist into Taki's face causing her to fall back. Sophitia stood up fast and took her backpack. The her angry gaze turned to met Taki's. Taki's face was puzzled. Why did she punch her? Taki tasted blood in her mouth "What... what are you doing, Sophie? Is there something wrong?" Sophitia shouted at her "Don't call me Sophie, bitch!!!" Taki was even more puzzled "Sophie, what is wrong?" Sophitia's expression turned even more angrier than it was before "What's wrong? You're asking me what's wrong? You raped her, that is wrong!"

Taki stared at her in disbelief "I... WHAT?" Sophitia shouted at her "You raped her you monster!" Taki was shocked "Sophitia did you have a nightmare or something? What are you thinking of me? Where is Hitomi at all?" Sophitia walked over to her in rage and packed by her throat pulling her up till their faces were on the same level "Where she is? She left because you raped her! She's frightened of you what I understand too well! Didn't you matter her feelings? Didn't you matter my feelings? I'm done with you!" A strong slap hit Taki's cheek causing her to scream. Taki fell down to the ground hard.

In her rage Sophitia kicked her foot full force into Taki's stomach causing her to scream again. She laid there whimpering and Sophitia left. Taki put her hand up to grab Sophitia but she walked away as fast as she could.

Taki laid her hand down. She was shocked. What happened? What did she mean by 'raped Hitomi'? Taki started to cry. She felt a horrible pain in her heart. She couldn't believe in the things happened. She wasn't able to think about the things happened. She could only cry. What was the thing she did making Sophitia so angry? Why did Sophitia split up with her?

She laid there whimpering and crying for a while. After about ten minutes she slowly stopped crying. She sighed aloud and moved herself in a sitting position. She couldn't believe that Sophitia split up with her. What did she do wrong? Did she anything wrong? She didn't know.

She stood up and thought "I'm going to find her and then I'll declare this concern! Taki packed her backpack as fast as possible and ran after Sophitia.

O

Leifang slowly opened her eyes. In front of her face there was the monster's fist. It pulled it back. Then he gave her an evil grin "It's no fun to kill you now. My partner is looking for Hitomi and her friends in this time. I have to a bone to pick with her!" Then he thought "I hope Sarah isn't wasting her time on some stupid humans."

Leifang stood up and looked up to met his orange gaze "Why you don't kill me now? Hitomi told me of a white winged monster like you that killed her friend Kay." The monster shook his head "Don't you understand? I have a partner! She was the one who killed this stupid moron. Now he's dead and he'll never touch Hitomi again."

Leifang gave him a spiteful look "Sounds like you are jealous, eh?" The monster's gaze turned angrily "Shut up it's just she doesn't deserve someone who loves her! I know what she did to me..." The monster's expression turned sad. The he shouted in rage "She watched me dying! She didn't try to help me, no! She only watched me dying!" Tears were beginning to run down his cheeks. He said sad "She never cared about me. That's the reason I'm going to find her! I'll make her suffer so bad that she never will become happy in her life!"

Leifang was surprised "You are Stefan?" The monster's expression turned more sad "Hardly to believe, right? As I died I heard someone's voice. He promised me that he can make me alive again. I didn't want to die so I accepted the fact that I had to revive as a fiend. Now look at me! I'm just a machine made for killing and if I transform myself into human form you don't recognise that I'm Stefan. My body and especially my face changed a lot. No I don't think that Hitomi would recognise me. But that doesn't matter!" Then it shouted angrily "It's too late now! She will suffer and how she will!"

Leifang's expression turned sad "I feel so sorry for you! But don't give up! It's not too late! It's never too late! I know Hitomi could have tried to help you but she was frightened that you could be dead! I can understand how she felt. Why you don't give her another chance?" The monster screamed aloud "Another chance? The only thing she deserved is dead and she will be dead!" He slowly calmed down "I was around you long enough to get the memory of her smell back. You smell like her a lot. You can try to warn her but I can find her in the time less than a day. And then she can drive to hell!"

The monster flew away screaming aloud. Leifang watched after him. She ran her hand throw her hair "Oh no, I have to do something or she'll got big trouble!" She ran as fast as she could. But she didn't know where to go. She hadn't no idea where Hitomi could be.

O

Cassandra felt that the fiend was too strong for her. She wasn't sure what to do. She had to fiend a way out of this. She noticed a shield like a mirror lying next to her. 'This is it!' She thought. She put up the shield and held it so that the sun was reflected and hit the monster's face. It screamed and held his eyes. Cassandra ran away as fast as possible for her. 'I hope this stupid monster isn't following me!' She thought.

Suddenly another white fiend landed in front of her. She stopped running fast and her expression turned shocked "Fuck!" The other monster which was running after her reached the place she was standing. Cassandra looked around in panic. She was unable to fight one of these fiends but now there are two of them! The new fiend was taller than the other fiend. The smaller one looked up the bigger one "Leave! I found her, I'll kill her!"

The bigger one's face turned angrily "No, nothing you're going to do! Don't you know this is Sophitia's younger sister! You know as well as me that she can kill the mightiest fiends with one slash if she is in rage. If you harm her sister she'll tear you into pieces. The smaller one felt her teeth grinding together "Fuck, you're right. But it could have been much fun to kill this stupid little Greek!"

The bigger one's expression turned seriously "Come on, I know where Hitomi is! And you little girl should go home now!" Cassandra shouted at him "Where is Sophitia?" The bigger one grinned "She's going to die, like you if you don't shut up! She's one the way to the Hoko ji temple but now it seems she had a little fight with Taki."

The smaller one grinned "Nice work, eh?" The bigger one looked at her puzzled "What are you talking of?" The smaller one grinned evilly "Let's say I sent one of my servants to give her a little nightmare!" The smaller one grinned too "You're the worth of gold, Sarah!" Then they both flew away.

The only thing Cassandra knew was to find Sophitia and that quick!

O

Cassandra left Athens. She had a backpack on her back and she carried her sword and shield. She wore a white skirt and a sky blue shirt. Her leather boots had metal soles. She left some minutes after the two white fiends. She was sure Sophitia would get in trouble so she needed to find her and help her as well as possible.

She wasn't sure where to look after her but she reminded of the name 'Hoko ji'. She knew that Taki visited this place with Taki a few months ago. She would make her way to Hoko ji to find her sister Sophitia.

She knew she would need a long time to find her but she wanted to find her and to help her. And she wanted to kick the fiends' asses as hard as she could.

On her way she saw a strange looking statue. She stepped towards it. After eyeing it some minutes she said "This is it!" snapping her fingers. "I heard this story from a ninja who visited Athens!" She remembered herself of this time, it was some years ago.

O

Cassandra walked over the market place looking for some interesting stuff. For cleaning the kitchen she got some money from her father to spent. She noticed a young man dressed completely black. His face was covered by a black scarf. He stood in front of the blacksmith eyeing the weapon the blacksmith was going to sold to him.

Cassandra stepped near to him eyeing the weapon "It seems to be really sharp!" She said. The black dressed man looked down at her "If you call this blunt thing sharp you should have seen one of Muramasa's weapons! He is the world best blacksmith and he also sells potions for low prices. It's too bad that here isn't a statue of him."

He gave the blade back to the blacksmith "I am sorry but my pocket knife is sharper than this so-called 'blade'." The blacksmith made an angry face.

The man left and Cassandra followed him "Please tell me about Muramasa! It sound's interesting!" The black dressed man leaned himself against a wall. Then he looked into the young girls excited eyes "Well, Muramasa made some nice blades. You can buy them in his shop or if you find one of his statues. They are allotted all over the world. Too bad here isn't one of his statues. But something about his weapons. He makes the sharpest blades I've ever seen. His shuriken are also the world's best."

Cassandra looked puzzled "What are shuriken?" The black dressed man looked at her in surprise "You don't know shuriken? Ah, could be only ninjas know what a shuriken is." Cassandra turned more excited "You are a ninja? I heard a lot about you! You're people which are killing fiends for food and money, aren't you?" His face turned sad "Yes, most of us are. Most ninjas kill fiends for food and money. And for sex."

Cassandra's face turned questioningly "Sex? What's that?" Ryu turned even more surprised "Tell me, little girl: What do you children learn in school? Sex is when..." He felt something hard hit his head "Ah, that hurts!"

He moved his head around seeing a young blonde girl standing behind him. She looked very angry "You pervert! Go away from Cassandra!" He made some steps back. Then he noticed that was about to throw a bread after him. He looked down noticing that a bread was lying on the ground to. He put it up "This bread is really hard. Where did you buy this? I would go and demand your money back!"

The blondes face turned even more angry "I baked this myself you moron! And now go away from Cassandra!" Cassandra walked over to the older girl "Don't be angry, sister! He only wanted to tell me something about Muramasa!" The older girl asked "Who is Muramasa?" The ninja stepped over to her taking her hand and kissing it "Lady, I'm glad to meet you! My name is Ryu Hayabusa, member of the Hayabusa Ninja-Clan. What's your name, beautiful girl?". The girl's face turned red "I'm Sophitia Alexandra. My father is a baker and I am learning how to bake." She stuttered. But then she shook her head and slapped the ninja "Don't flatter me, you pervert moron!" Ryu smiled wide "A girl with fire, I love this!"

Cassandra tapped the ninja's arm "Hey, you wanted to tell me about Muramasa! And I don't understand the word sex!" Sophitia tried to change the topic "You'll understand when you're older, Cassy!" The she turned her face to Ryu "But please tell us about Muramasa! This sounds interesting!"

Ryu smiled "Well, where did you interrupt me? Ah, so there are not many Ninja's who just kill fiends to help people. The most do it to make their live better. But back to Muramasa. One of the most powerful blades he ever made is the Dabilahro sword. It's a huge sword with the weight of at least sixty pounds. You need to be very strong to swing it around without harming yourself! So Muramasa can make your blade stronger with magic spells and runes. And it isn't expensive, it's really cheap! So he's my favourite blacksmith."

O

So Ryu told them both much more about Muramasa but in this moment Cassandra wanted to check out Muramasa's shop. She touched the statue and a few moments later she found herself in a shop. In front of her sat an old man.

He looked up to the young woman "Welcome. I never saw you before, you have to be a new customer. Well my name is Muramasa. How can I help you?" She looked around "Seems that you have a big selection! I'm not sure what to choose!" The old man touched his beard "Young girl, please tell me your name!"

"I am Cassandra Alexandra." Muramasa thought a moment "Ah, I remember. Ryu mentioned a young blonde girl by the name of Cassandra. This have to be you, am I right?" Cassandra nodded "I met Ryu years ago. He was the one who told me of your shop. So I'm looking for some healing potion and it would be nice if you could do something to make my weapon stronger." She gave Muramasa her sword and shield. He eyed the shield first "Ah good shield but it can be better! The sword could be much better too. I know the Greek weapons. Not bad, but with a lot of potential." Cassandra watched him with a distrustful gaze and thought 'Easy way to make money? Wait if this weapons won't be better you will curse the day you're born!"

Muramasa laid her weapons down on his table. He touched his beard looking up to Cassandra "Really nice, but I've some ideas to make them more stronger and looking better. I think it'll take about two hours. So you have time to go and look for some things you could need."

Cassandra looked at the weapons in the shelving. There were many long swords, bows and a lot of shuriken. There also laid a lot of different Bracelets. But the prices let horror show up in Cassandra's face.

So she watched the merchandise for about two hours till Muramasa said "Fine, I'm done." Cassandra walked over to his table "So lets see what you changed." He gave the shield to her first. Then he sat down and explained what he changed "So young lady you'll notice the spike at the shield's front. It's really sharp. So you'll notice too that the shield's edge is now sharper. So you can cut up your enemies without using your sword or if you can't use your sword." Then he eased the sword up from where it was lying "You will notice with joy that this sword is longer now. So I also sharpened it and made the shaft more comfortable to hold." Cassandra eyed the weapons "Not bad, really. But what's the price of it?" Muramasa touched his beard "It's not too expensive for you. I would say three thousand pieces of gold are enough."

Cassandra's face went pallid and she gulped aloud. She took out her gold sack and gave the money to Muramasa. "Thank you. I remember, didn't you want some potion too?" Cassandra shook her head fast "No no, I don't think I'll need some. Bye, it was nice." She left the shop.

As she was in the forest again she thought of the huge sum of money she gave to this man for some things she could have bought in Athens for about five hundred pieces of gold. She shook her head and thought "Old man, if this changes aren't the worth of gold that I paid I'll tear you into pieces!!"

O

The bar keeper gave another bottle of alcohol to the blonde woman sitting at the bar. She took up the bottle drinking some of the Vodka in the bottle. In front of her there stood some empty bottles. Martini, Vodka, Sake and some empty bottles of wine.

A black dressed man entered the pub and sat himself down next to the blonde woman. He ordered a glass of water. Some minutes later he got it. He took a sip of it noticing the empty bottles in front of the woman. He looked at her face. It's nose was red like her eyes. It seemed like she had cried some time ago. "He girl, too much alcohol isn't really good for your health." The black dressed man said. Sophitia gave him a look "Shut up, sucker." The she took a few sips of her bottle of Vodka.

The man shook his head "I know this is not of my concern but it seems that you have some problems." The women eyed the black dressed man. His face was covered by a scarf, she could only see his blue eyes. He looked like a ninja in his black body suit. She took another sip of her Vodka.

She placed her bottle in front of her. "What do you want?" She asked staring at the empty bottles in front of her. He shook his head "You don't really remember me, Sophie, do you."

The woman ordered another bottle of Sake after drinking the rest of her Vodka. "My name is Sophitia, not Sophie. And I'm sorry, I don't remember you. So go to hell and leave me alone!"

He shook his head again "Oh Sophie, you don't have a really good mind, do you? Do you remember the name Ryu?" Sophitia stared onto the table for some moments "I remember. You were my first boyfriend weren't you? If you come to get another chance fuck you. I have a girlfriend. Or had. This doesn't matter now. I just want to sit here and be alone. So the fuck go to hell!"

Ryu laid a hand onto Sophitia's shoulder. She gave him an angry look "Go and fuck you!" while kicking him down from his chair. She eyed the ninja who was lying on the ground and took a sip of the Sake she got. Ryu stood up and placed himself behind Sophitia starting to massage her shoulders "You are in a bad mood aren't you? Don't you want to tell me what happened?"

She laid some pieces of gold onto the bar and took her bottle of Sake. Then she stood up and poked Ryu's side hard with her elbow. "I said go and fuck you!" So she left the pub. Ryu followed her.

O

Bruce reached a fire place. He touched the ash and said "Still warm. Not long time passed since the fire went out." He made his way throw the forest. He was sure that the girls were in trouble. This fiend did something bad to them.

He looked up to the air as he heard horrible screams. His face turned into horror as he saw the two white winged fiends flying over him. He started running. Now it was important to find the girls before the fiends would find them.

The female fiend noticed Bruce and looked over to the male one "Look at this insect below. Wouldn't it be nice to rip his insides out of him?" The bigger one sighed aloud "How often I have to tell you that we haven't time to play with some stupid little human?" Her face turned angry. Then she looked away insulted "You are so nasty! You never allow me to have some fun!"

He sighed again "Okay, go and rub his insides out, but hurry up!" She grinned "Thank you!" then she flew down to Bruce landing in front of him. He stopped running fastly. The fiend grinned evilly "Let's have some fun!"

Her fist was hitting Bruce's face fast and hard causing him to fall down to the ground hard. He tasted blood in his mouth. As he tried to stand up the monster swung his tail around hitting Bruce's face again causing him to scream in agony. Before he fell down again the monster grabbed his leg with his tail holding him upside-down in front of her. Their faces were on the same level. She grinned "Don't mind me, I'm just going to tear you into pieces. Let's say I wanna have some fun."

She was about to slam her fist into Bruce's face as a heavy thing hit her head. She was knocked to one side hitting the ground hard. Bruce freed his leg from her hand making some steps away. A young blonde girl stepped to his side looking at him worried "Is everything all right?"

Bruce looked into the young girl's green gaze "No, I'm fine. Let's leave!" They both ran away from the monster. She stood up slowly screaming aloud. The male fiend landed next to her and gave her a look "Why you aren't able to help yourself?" The female roared "I didn't know that he had someone to help him!"

He slapped her using his tail "Be quiet now. We have to find Hitomi, remember? So come on." He flew away. She followed him thinking 'You will suffer for this, arrogant asshole!'

Bruce and the blonde girl stopped after some minutes of running. The both were trying to get their breath back. "Thank you. The monster would have killed me if you hadn't thrown your shield against her head." Bruce said breathing heavily. The blonde girl sat herself down breathing in deeply "No problem. This white suckers are very strong. I'm sure the male one was around to protect her if she got into trouble." Bruce leaned against a three "Yes he was. He flew above us and watched the fight. I wonder why he didn't fought us?" She laid herself onto the ground "You should be lucky that he didn't fight us! He is much stronger than the female fiend and it seems that he is the leader of this duo. I hope Sophie won't have a fight with them both."

Bruce eyed her surprised "Sophie? Are you talking of Sophitia Alexandra?" She nodded "Yes. Do you know her? I'm her little sister Cassandra! I'm looking for her because the fiends told me that one of their servants did something terrible to Sophie." Bruce smiled "Then our way is the same. I'm looking for her and her friends too. A violet fiend told me of his little 'joke' he did to Sophitia. It was something about a nightmare. He told me that Sophitia dreamed seeing Taki having sex with another girl."

Cassandra was shocked. How could someone do this to her sister? And why? Sophitia had to be very sad about this. But what happened? The fiends told her about a fight between Taki and Sophitia. Oh how Cassandra hoped that nothing really bad happened to them! And what is about the other girl, Hitomi? Cassandra was wondering if she was the girl in Sophie's dream. She looked at Bruce "I think we have to find them. Should we go?" Bruce nodded "I agree with you. We must find them. I only hope they didn't split up with each other..."

O

Hitomi was walking throw the dark forest. Above her the stars were shining bright. The wind blew throw her soft brown hair. Her lost stare looked like Hitomi was dead. She wasn't able to forget this terrible thing Taki did to her. She didn't get a chance to free herself from the chains. And no one was there to stop Taki and help her. She felt so left in this moment.

Her thoughts were blown away as she felt a strong cold wind. She looked around frightened. What was going on? As nothing happened she continued walking slowly. She looked around while walking. Everywhere could have been a fiend which could have killed her. She felt the wind again. But this time it was stronger causing Hitomi to fell down screaming loud.

She stood up fast and looked around in panic. She knew there had to be someone. But where and who? The wind blew again even more stronger causing her to fall again. She felt her heart pounding heavy. She was very frightened what was there?

Suddenly a terrible scream hit the air. Hitomi looked around whimpering. She was thrown to the ground by another strong wind. She stood up fast and started running. Again she could hear a horrible scream hitting her ears. She ran as fast as she could. She didn't really want to know who was there. She only wanted to be safe of it.

It was getting darker and darker around Hitomi till she couldn't see anything. Around her she saw how Stefan fell down the waterfall. Then she saw the female white fiend holding Kay's head in her hand. She screamed "No! Stop that!" But the sights got more cruel.

In front of her she saw Stefan transforming into a big white winged fiend. The next thing she saw was Stefan transforming a young girl into a white winged fiend. Hitomi couldn't see anymore "Stop! Stop!!!" she screamed but this didn't help.

Then she saw the two white winged fiends holding weapons in their hands. The male one held the Dark Dragon Blade, the female held the Soul Edge sword. They where hacking and slaying everything in their way. The last thing she saw was herself, holding both weapons in her hands. Hr face was expressionless and the earth was like the hell.

"Nooooooooooooo!!!" She screamed with all her might. She threw herself onto the ground crying. What should this be? As if her life wasn't difficult enough she had to watch this visions. It reminded her of her past and showed her a very bad future...

She breathed in deeply. Then she saw another picture. The most cruel of all. She saw the female fiend made a violet one sending it to Her and her friends. The fiend caused her and Sophitia to see something cruel...

Hitomi's eyes opened wide. This was it! This fucking fiends send another one to give them these nightmares they thought were real! So this was a simple strategy to separate them! Hitomi felt a big anger built up in her. How could this bastards? Hitomi was going to find them and make them suffer, yes. But first she needed to find Taki and Sophie and tell them everything.

"Not bad, Hitomi, not bad. Your intelligent enough to get this, really good!" She turned back seeing the two fiends. Her gaze turned angry "You will suffer!" running towards them trying to poke the male one off. He dodged easily by jumping into the air. The female grabbed Hitomi by her throat pulling her up till their faces where on the same level "Poor little girl. Will die so young. How bad." She grinned evilly throwing Hitomi away. She hit the ground hard. Hitomi stood up feeling her teeth ground together "Fucking little bastards! You killed Kay and so many other peoples. Why do you do this?"

The male fiend land next to the female "To become the holders of the most powerful blades in the world." Hitomis gaze narrowed "Dark Dragon and Soul Edge. So why you can't leave me alone and become the holders of this fucking blades?" The male's face turned emotionless "To kill you. It is your fault that we are what we are." Hitomi shook her head "I don't believe that. Why you should become fiends because of me?"

"Listen..."

O

It was a cold and windy fall day. The sky was light blue and the sun was shining. The last birds were flying south and the weather got colder and colder each day. The first winter day wasn't so far away.

Hitomi and her boyfriend Stefan were walking towards the old bridge. It went over a river and some steps away from the bridge there was a waterfall. Hitomi always used to walk over the old bridge so she and Stefan were going to do this. She walked over first. As she reached the other side she shouted to the other side of the bridge "Hey, come on!"

He shouted back joking "Bet if I walk over the bridge will break." They both were laughing aloud. He made the first few steps carefully. Nothing happened. Thinking that's was fine he ran the last few meters. But this was a mistake. One of the ropes wasn't strong enough and tore into two halves. The other ropes couldn't carry the weight alone and tore too. Stefan fell into the river and just a few moments later down the waterfall screaming.

Hitomi wasn't able to do anything but there wasn't anything she could have done. She couldn't remind what she did after this. The first thing she could remember was lying in her bed crying.

O

Stefan's sight cleared. Below him he saw himself lying near by a river. He thought "What?" He heard a deep voice "This... is... Hitomi's... fault." Suddenly all around him went dark. He looked around scared. What happened? Why he saw himself lying on the ground? Was he... dead?

He heard the voice again "This... is... Hitomi's... fault!" There was nothing around him. Absolutely nothing. So were was the voice coming from? Was his mind playing a trick on him?

There was the voice again "You see the curse... become a fiend!" He felt a horrible, pulsing pain. It was like he was going to explode. It was getting hotter and hotter. He wasn't able to feel the whole dimension of this pain. He screamed "Ahh! Stop that!"

He heard this deep voice one time more "You see the curse... become a fiend! This is Hitomi's fault! To stop the pain... you have to kill!" He screamed with all his might till he lost his mind.

As he got it back he found himself lying in a bed in a small room. The pain was always there. He tried to stand up slowly. A young girl entered the room "No, don't move! You have a bad influenza!" She walked over to him pulling him down to a lying position "You have to stay in bed till you are cured!"

He closed his eyes breathing heavily. The girls was stroking his forehead softly. She said smiling "You should go swim in a river in fall, my friend! This could have bad consequences how you see!"

He was a bit puzzled. His body felt strange. Something was wrong. He put his hand up looking at it. He stared in shock. He laid the hand down asking the young girl "How do I look like?" The girl thought of this short then answered "Like a kind of white winged fiend." He was shocked he was a fiend! Why? What happened? He was sure this was this terrible pain transforming him into a fiend! He remembered the words "Hitomi's fault! Curse... become a fiend! You have to kill to stop the pain!"

The was puzzled "What are you talking of? Please close your eyes and try to sleep! It will help you, really!" He stood up pushing the girl by side. He walked over to the big mirror eyeing his body. The only thing he saw was a monster. He was a human caught in a monsters body. He couldn't forget the words and then he felt this horrible pain again. He stared at the frightened girl behind him. "What is wrong with you?"

He heard the voice again "Kill her! Kill her!" Without thinking her grabbed the girls throat. She was whimpering "What are you doing?" She was interrupted by Stefan's fist hitting her face. A dump crack hit his ears. He let go of the girl's dead body eyeing it some moments. He felt the pain go away. And he felt satisfaction. This kind of satisfaction was totally new for him. He turned outside to kill all the other peoples in the village leaving it screaming.

O

"So you know why I became a fiend. Sarah was the first human I killed and she became a fiend too. Why I don't know. But it don't matter. It is your fault! If I hadn't become a fiend, she wouldn't be a fiend. This is the reason why we're going to kill you! To cure the pain and to get revenge for what you were doing!"

Sarah slammed her fist into Hitomi's stomach. Then a hard kick hit Hitomi's face causing her to fly up in the air. Stefan was waiting there for her slamming his two fist full force into Hitomi's side causing her to scream. She fell down with full speed hitting the ground very hard. Sarah put her foot onto Hitomi's chest "I expected something more. Is it because Taki raped you? Oh silly girl... Taki is too good to do something like this. This was one of my jokes. Do you understand, silly girl? I sent a fiend to give you a little nightmare!"

"Nightmare?" Sophitia asked "What you are talking of?" Sarah was angry "Fuck. How long do you stand there and listening?" The blonde Greek warrior pulled out her weapon and said "Long enough to get that you were giving us this nightmare. I knew deep in my heart that Taki would never rape Hitomi! Now I'm sure and it's too bad for you that you were the one who did this to us. You will suffer and how you will!"

Sarah wasn't able to react as Sophitia's sword hit her chest. Sophitia pulled it out and pushed the fiend away mighty. She helped Hitomi to stand up "Is everything all right?" Hitomi nodded. Stefan walked over to Sarah and kicked her "Useless thing!" Sarah screamed because of pain. She laid on the ground holding her stomach. She looked up to Stefan "Why you did this?" He shouted at her "If I knew what an useless excuse of a fiend you would be I killed a child. It had been a stronger fiend than you! You are so weak and so useless I wish I had rub your insides out of you!"

He turned away from her looking at Sophitia and Hitomi. Ryu entered the location "Oh Sophie, I'm so glad to find you!" His gaze turned to the male fiend "So you have problems, eh?" The fiend laughed "Two human or three. That doesn't matter!" He got ready to fight a s well as Ryu, Sophitia and Hitomi.

O

Hitomi ran towards the huge white fiend trying to slam her weapons blunt end into the fiend's chest but he countered easily by grabbing it and throwing Hitomi behind him. He commented "Oh, how boring." The next try was Ryu's one. He pulled out his Dragon Sword and swung it around wildly scratching the monsters lower stomach. It stepped back and hold his stomach. He grinned "Either your sword is a bit too short to hit me or your technique isn't the best. I think the last one." He swung his tail hitting Ryu's head hard causing him to fell and scream.

The monster's gaze wandered to met Sophitia's light green "So poor girl, now is your try. I see anger in you face. Is it because of stupid Taki? It is, right? Poor Taki... Left by her girlfriend because she wasn't able to separate dream and reality..." Sophitia growled while grounding her teeth together.

An evilly grin appeared on the fiend's face "Burning up, eh? You are a fool if you think your rage will help you to defeat me. You think that, don't you?" Hitomi and Ryu stood up where they were lying before. Stefan looked around and laughed "So you're going to attack me together? If you think that it will help..."

At the same time they tried to poke and slash him, but with no success. He was fast as hell and dodged and blocked all their attacks. Sarah watched this from where she was lying. Bad thoughts were wandering throw her mind. This moron! He destroyed her life by transforming her into a fiend! This was not Hitomi. It was bad destiny that he had to die and become a fiend but it was his free will to kill Sarah and transform her into a fiend!

The fight was a very long one. Slowly the three fighters started to gain the upper hand. Stefan became tired slowly. Was it the right time to take revenge for what he did?

Sarah was always lucky to be a halfway normal girl with an – for her age – really attractive figure and without any pimples. She lived her life from day to day but this ugly fiend bastard had to transform her into what she was. The same ugly kind of fiend. It was time to make him suffer!

She stood up slowly putting her hands together. The she kneeled down like she was going to pray. She started chanting slowly and quietly. No one, neither Stefan nor the other fighters noticed that.

But suddenly a bolt of light shot out of Sarah's mouth going throw Stefan's right shoulder. He fell down screaming of pain. Sophitia had to throw herself to the ground to avoid the bolt of light. A deep hole was to see in Stefan's shoulder. A lake of blood started to grow around the wound.

Hitomi, Ryu and Sophitia looked at him in surprise. Sarah pulled him up by his throat and looked into his eyes deeply "I am useless, eh? It would be better you had rub my insides out, eh? Should I say you something? It had been better!" Her freehand started to glow. She bored it into Stefan's chest slowly causing him to scream aloud. She pulled out a dark stone.

She looked at it than showed it Stefan "Look at this! This was the stone which was making you able to life! Without this I don't think your life will be much longer. And, there is one thing I'm going to tell you before you die: No one wastes my life by transforming me into a fiend without dying!" She throw him by side. He was still moving and whimpering but his life ended some moments later.

The others stared at her in shock. Sarah raised the hand which was holding the stone up in the air. Blood dripped down her arm. She crumbled it and pulled her hand down. She looked at the fighters smiling "Remember this bolt of light. Not long time will pass and it will destroy you!" She left the place screaming.

O

"This terrible bitch! Who does she think she is? She killed the strongest fiend alive!"

"Don't mind me, but to say the truth: He was the second strongest fiend alive. Now he's dead and you are the second strongest fiend alive."

"Shut up, Gamov! If I wouldn't need a good spy you would be dead, don't forget this!"

He gulped "Never, my Excellency. I just wanted to make it more positive. And, how you saw, she is much more stronger than Stefan was. Don't you think she is able to hold both blades, if this is, what you're worrying about?"

The dark Samurai's empty gaze wandered to met Gamov's "She is able to hold both blades. But I don't need a fiend which isn't able to control them! She would end like Murai. And I'm sure you remember what this meant to you, right?"

Gamov lowered his head "Yes, my Excellency."

Doku looked back into the huge dark mirror in front of him. After staring at it a few moments he said "Would be interesting to know what Taki is doing now." He made a short spell and the mirror showed him a dark forest. Taki sat near a tree hugging her knees. She hide her face by looking down.

Doku shook his head "Poor little girl." Then his gaze wandered to Gamov "I'm going to find someone new to become the holder of the Dark Dragon." Then he disappeared as well as the picture on the mirror.

O

Taki was lost in thoughts. She couldn't find Sophitia. She wanted to tell her that she hadn't rape Hitomi. But how, Sophitia was far away. She heard some footsteps. She looked at a dark Samurai. She stood up making some steps backward. She pulled out her weapon "Who are you, dark armoured Samurai?"

Doku pulled out his Kitetsu getting ready to fight "I'm no one you should be afraid of. I'm here to show you some interesting things." Taki shouted "Shut up! I'm not in the mood to hear some 'interesting things'!"

Doku shook his head "Be sure, you want to hear it!" Taki screamed "No I don't want to hear the shit you're going to tell me! I'm going to tear you into pieces if you don't leave me alone."

Doku made a step towards her "Alone... You are alone, right?" Taki made a step back "This is not of your concern!" Doku made another step forward "I'm right, right? Someone who means a lot to you left you, right?"

Taki stepped back again "Why you know?" Doku made some steps forward "This hurts a lot, doesn't it? Sure you don't want help?" Taki fell down backwards. Doku stood in front of her. He looked down "Sure what I'm going to tell you isn't interesting?"

He offered his hand to pull her up. Taki was about to take his hand but suddenly stopped and slashed her two blades into Doku's chest. She throw him around and away. "You are a very foolish fiend if you think I would play your little game. I'm not as easy to mislead as Sophitia was. I..." Doku interrupted her "Bad, right? She was really easy to mislead. If I had tell her that you were a man, she had believed me. Such a foolish little girl."

"Don't talk bad about Sophie! Or I will..." Doku interrupted her again "What? Wasn't you talking bad about her too?" Taki gulped and looked down. "Oh, I'm sorry hitting a soft spot of you. But I'm not lying. And I'm saying the truth if I tell you that Sophitia has a lot of dark magic in her."

Taki looked up fastly shouting "Liar!" Doku laughed "I'm not lying, didn't you listen? She will become something more dangerous than Stefan and Sarah, the both fiends! If no one stops her, she will destroy everything. And if there's nothing left... maybe herself."

Taki looked at him shocked "I don't believe you! You are only a fiend, why should I believe the words you are saying?" Doku made some steps towards Taki "There is a way to stop her."

"Which?" Taki asked?

"Soul Calibur! This is the only way to defeat this darkness inside of her and seal it forever." Taki found her self laughing slightly "You don't really think I would kill her?"

Doku shook his head "I didn't say you would have to kill her. And..." Taki interrupted him "Why you couldn't do it yourself? Why you're telling this to me?"

Doku said a bit angry "If you please would listen! The blade is in my palace. But I can't use it." Taki asked "Why?" Doku looked at his hand "I'm a fiend. I can't use it cause I'm a fiend. You need to be a human to hold it."

"You see, young Taki, I'm unable to save the world." Taki looked down "But you cannot expect that I could kill Sophitia. Why her? I... I love her! I can't do this!" Doku laid his hand onto Taki's shoulder "Don't worry, Taki. I know I can't expect you would kill Sophitia. But Soul Calibur won't kill Sophitia. Sophitia is a good girl. It would only destroy the evil inside of her." Taki looked up to Doku's empty gaze "You mean... she won't die? Sophie would survive?"

Doku hugged her "Come with me, Taki. You can save Sophitia and the whole world. You have to do this!" Taki's eyes went clear "I have to... save the world. I would do everything to save the world! And to save Sophitia!" Doku found himself laughing slightly "Good girl." They both disappeared in a cloud of dark haze.

O

Leifang walked along a river. Left to her was the river, right to her a forest. The sun shone bright but it was getting colder and colder. She knew that it was very cold where Hitomi was living. Leifang thought '15° Celsius...' making a bad mine. But to reach Germany she had to go west but it was getting very cold.

Some minutes later she saw three bolts of light shooting up into the air. "What's this?" She asked herself starting to run. After about a minute she reached a small village. The streets were covered in red sticky blood. Pieces of flesh and bones were lying all around her.

"What the hell was happening here?" She asked herself. Then she heard some people scream. She ran and some steps later she reached the place in front of the town hall. She saw three fiends slaying human with their long claws.

"Stop that!" She shouted. The three fiends noticed the shouting young woman. So they stood some feet away from Leifang. She watched the three blue fiends. Their grey gleaming eyes where staring at her like she looked amazing to the fiends. They roared at Leifang. She found herself pulling out her Vigoorian Flails. A grin appeared on her face "Let's have some fun!"

She started to swing her Flails around wildly. She was so fast that the fiend she hit didn't get the fact, that he was been hacked to pieces. Blue pieces of flesh fell down to the ground disappearing with blue and orange flames. Another fiend was about to hack his claws into Leifang's back. She dodged really well, the fiend hit the other one.

Before they were able to do anything, Leifang hacked them into pieces by doing the 'cremator', the fastest combo she was able to do with her Flails. This was the end of the other fiends. Leifang left the village 'cause no one was alive.

She was wondering about the fiends. Where were they coming from? This was very strange to her. She knew she had to find Hitomi. Eventually she has trouble with fiends too? What if she needed help? Leifang walked as fast as she could.

O Here you stopped last time!

Cassandra and Bruce reached a small building made of huge sand stone. It looked like an entrance leading into a hidden path. "Bruce, look at this!" Cassandra noticed. Bruce put his hand under his chin "Looks like an entrance, don't you think so?" He said in reply. The blonde warrior made some steps in it "I heard of a hidden path that leads directly to Japan." She moved her gaze to Bruce asking "Could this be the path?"

Bruce placed himself next to her and looked down the dark way. "Why not going to find it out?" He asked. Some moments later he continued "I don't think we'll be fast enough to reach Taki and Sophitia by wander through this opaque forest so it'll be the best to try this way." Cassandra nodded agreeing "I think you're right. Let go."

They both started walking down the dark path. Bruce took one of the torches hanging around all there and lightened it by hitting two stones together.

While they where walking down Bruce lightened each torch they where passing. It was cold an wet down there. Suddenly Bruce started to spoke "Do you have an idea how long this tunnel is?" Cassandra shook her head shrugging her shoulders "No, not really. I only heard that the time you need to get through is longer than a fiends life and shorter than yours." Bruce asked questioningly "What should this mean?" She shook her head again "I don't know. But as far I know a fiends life is endless, assumed no one kills it."

Bruce put a hand under his chin "And if you kill him? How long has the fiends life might been?" Cassandra didn't reply. Suddenly she had a brain wave "And if there demons down here?" She said very fast. Bruce, a bit shocked, stuttered "Eh, what, fiends? Down here?" The blonde Greek nodded trying to convince Bruce "Then it would make sense! If we kill them, our life will be longer than the fiend's ones and we could leave the tunnel alive. Yes, I'm sure that fiends are down here!"

Bruce sighed "Uh, how I hate fiends! Why I'm doing this?" Cassandra tipped her index-finger onto Bruce's nose and smiled wide "To don't look like a coward?" She giggled and started running "Catch me, if you can!" She shouted to him. Bruce watched her disappear in the dark. 'Is this girl totally insane?' He asked himself. Some seconds later he shrugged his shoulders starting to run after her.

O

Muramasa laid down the sword he continued some hours ago. He touched his beard "Yes, this looks fine." He looked out of the window up in the sky "I wonder, if Cassandra noticed that her sword is making happy?"

O

Taki and Doku reached the demon-realm. Taki looked around into the darkness. She was a bit frightened. "Follow me!" Doku said with his usual deep voice.

He led her through a huge garden. Taki noticed that all the flowers were rotten. 'This looks so ugly.' She thought. The reached a high tower. They went into it.

"Where we have to go now?" Taki asked. Doku started going down the stairs "This way." The number of stairs seemed to be countless. After five minutes walking Taki asked "How long we have to follow this stairs down? Is there someone who ever count them?" Doku stopped and thought a moment "Let me think... I thought it were three hundred sixty-one thousand and nine hundred seventy-eight. Or something." Taki's jaw fell down to the ground "Uh, you're telling me I have to step down more than three hundred fifty thousand stairs?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot I could teleport us." Taki fell down to her knees shaking her head 'And this is the master of fiends??? I don't want to know how stupid his underlings are...'

So they reached the cellar. It was very very dark down there. Taki had problems to follow Doku. Suddenly she felt something hard hit her head and it went darker than before...

O

Ryu, Sophitia and Hitomi reached a huge field with short grass. Ryu noticed "This would be an ideal place for an attack by the fiends." Hitomi laughed slightly "I don't think so, I mean where they should hide themselves? And, if they attack us, what we have to be afraid of? Sarah is going to get these stupid blades and if she sends some other underlings we won't have problems, right?"

Ryu shook his head in annoyance "You aren't aware of what you are saying, are you? These 'stupid blades', how you call them, are the most mighty and evil blades ever made. One slash of them and you'll be dead!" Hitomi swung around her rod and got into a fighting stance "I'm ready!"

"Nice to know!" a dark voice said. They all looked around and noticed the big black Samurai walking towards them. His armour rattled each step. He stopped some metres away from them. "It is nice to know, that you are ready. So you will have a lot of fun with my newest creation." He started to glide up in the air. "Okay, Taki. It's your turn!"

In an amazing bolt of light Taki appeared suddenly in front of them. The first thing happened was Sophitia running towards Taki and hugging her "I missed you so much my Taki, you don't know the reason for me splitting up with you but it wasn't your fault, it was a fiend, he..." Taki interrupted her "I know. To bad that I'm not interested in your story." Sophitia was surprised "What?"

Suddenly she felt horrible pain in her back. Ryu and Hitomi stared in shock as they watched Taki poking Mekki-Maru into Sophitia's back. Blood ran down Sophitia's back. Taki pulled her blade out and Sophitia fell first to her knee and then to the ground.

"How could you?" Hitomi shouted angrily. Taki made some steps towards them. Her lost gaze drifted to Doku. He nodded and left. Then her gaze drifted back to Hitomi and Ryu "Master Doku gave me the instruction to kill you three. Bad luck for you."

Without warning she run with amazing speed towards Hitomi slamming her both blades into her stomach. She pulled them out quick and was about to do the same to Ryu but he dodged by a hair's bread and swung his Dragon Blade around to hit Taki but she ducked and Ryu could hardly dodge her slash by jumping away. Over this, Taki forgot Hitomi and her rod stuck in her lower chest suddenly. Taki spat blood. Hitomi pulled the rod out and kicked Taki down ramming her rod into Taki's upper back.

Taki's whole body was shaking. Hitomi pulled out the rod asking "So, Taki, what happened?" She got no reply. "Hu hu!" She said. Ryu gulped in shock "Don't you think this was a bit... too hard? I mean, after being slammed down so hard I wouldn't say anything..."

"Take care of her, I'll look after Sophie, right?" She said. "Okay." He said in reply. He kneeled down to look for her wounds.

Hitomi kneeled down near Sophie and made a worried face. Laying her hand onto Sophie's back she said "Is everything all right?" Sophitia nodded slightly. "How is Taki?" She asked. Hitomi gulped and got nervous. 'Damn, I can't tell her that I slammed her down! Uh... Ah!' She thought and said "Doku attacked you two and hurt Taki very bad but I think she'll be fine in a few days."

She helped Sophitia to stand up. Ryu carried Taki and said "I think it'll take some days until she is all right again."

They walked over the field as quick as possible and reached a small cave. "This is a good place to take a rest." Hitomi said eyeing it. So they went in and laid down the both injured girls.

O

A few days later Taki was able to speak and Ryu tried to get some Information from her. So Taki told...

O

"I met Doku in the forest and decided to go with him. Then we went down into the cellar of his castle. I felt pain in my head and then I had a blackout.

As I awoke I was in a cell, chained on a strange machine. In another cell there was the male white fiend. Or at least his body. He seemed to be dead.

I tired to free myself but the chains were to strong that I could have free myself. Suddenly Doku and a man in mid age entered the room. They didn't notice that I was awake and they started to talk about some unsightly things..."

O

The old man placed himself close to the two cells and grinned "Well done, Doku. I'm really satisfied with your work!" He watched the fiend "But what happened to him?" Doku ground his teeth together "Sarah... She killed him." The man nodded "This explains the hole in his chest. But I see the girl's all right."

"I used a fake to get her here. What is about the blades, Donovan?" Donovan sat himself down onto a little bench near Taki's cell "They're under well protection. My whole army of clone-soldiers is protecting them. They're placed in the DOATEC HK in Japan. No one in the world could be able to steal them. But why you ask, Doku? Is there something bothering you?"

Doku fold his arms "Yes. Our runaway fiend, Sarah. I think she'll get the blades to take revenge. I saw what she did to Stefan, the mightiest demon ever. She'll take revenge for what she is now. We are all in big trouble, Donovan. No one is able to stop her." Donovan laughed slightly "Don't worry! My new creation will be able to destroy her! If she steals the blades or not doesn't matter."

"Remember, Donovan! I'll kill you if anything is going wrong!" He laughed out loud "What you are talking of, greater of fiends? You need me, you need my technology and you need my blades! Don't forget who was the one who revived you, Doku!" Doku lowered his head "Yes, master Donovan!"

Donovan smiled satisfied "Okay, it's time to test my newest invention!" Doku shouted "Switches on!" The fiend standing near the switch pressed it. Then Taki had a blackout again. The next thing she could remember was awaking and look into the faces of Hitomi, Sophitia and Ryu.

O

Doku stood in front of the DOATEC HK Japan. He watched it a bit surprised "Donovan didn't exaggerate. This is saver than Fort Knox!" He walked towards the huge entrance. A Soldier stopped him "How's the password?" Doku pulled him up by his throat "Out of my way!" And slammed him into the next wall.

Donovan appeared and shook his head "Stupid fool. You shouldn't talk that way to the greater fiend!" His gaze drifted to Doku's empty face "Follow, please."

Soldiers were standing everywhere in the building. Even Sarah couldn't beat all these soldiers, he thought. After a long walk through the headquarters of DOATEC they reached the room where the both blades were placed.

"How you see, Doku, the blades are in the safest place in the world! No one, not even Sarah could steal them. This is impossible." He explained to Doku. He nodded.

Suddenly the alert started. "Code: Red. Sarah entered the building. Destroy immediately! This isn't a practice!" Doku shook his head "Well done, Donovan! If you want something to be done right, do it yourself!" He left the room angry looking for Sarah.

"Oh, how the fuck could this happen?" Donovan shouted.

O

Doku and Sarah met in a long corridor. A cold grin appeared on Sarah's face "Out of my way, old fool!" Doku pulled out his Kitetsu and got ready to fight "Be sure, Sarah, the last thing you want are these blades!"

She laughed out loud "Why should I want this blades, eh? My only interest is to take revenge for what I am! You'll be the first dying. I gonna rub your insides out and decorate this corridor with them!" Doku laughed back "Too bad for you I don't have insides."

She laughed slightly "Whatever. I hope you're ready for your last fight, weak little fiend. You are no longer the greater fiend!" Doku started to charge an attack "We'll see." With lightning speed he shot forward to hit Sarah with a horizontal slash but she stooped the blade using just her hand.

Her eyes narrowed and she shouted "Hate!" and a gigantic sound wave hit Doku and set him flying to the other end of the corridor where his body broke throw some walls till he landed in the sword-room. He was about to stand up but Sarah put her feet onto Doku's chest. With his deep voice he said "This was just a sound wave... how did you?"

"You are such a foolish excuse of a fiend! The black stone which stuck in Stefan's chest had a lot more might than you thought!" She kicked him by side and walked over to the blades. Her gaze drifted to the Dark Dragon and then to Soul Edge. She took the both blades and hold them above her eyeing them.

Doku gulped 'This shouldn't have been happened!' He thought. 'If she isn't able to control these blades we'll all be lost!'

Sarah walked to the place Doku was lying. She focused her gaze onto his empty face "Tell me, old fool, what is the special about this blades? I thought they're mighty, but I don't feel anything of their 'might'!" Doku stood up slowly. He noticed that Sarah's eyes turned red "It has already started..."

"What are you talking about?" She shouted. "I'm going to destroy this weak blades as fast as possible!" She was about to slam the blades together as she lost control over her arms and both blades were rammed into Doku. She pulled the blades out of him.

She eyed the blades surprised "Not bad for some weak blades. Show me what you're able to do!" The blades took control of Sarah's whole body. Suddenly a ball of black light built around her and a gigantic explosion was to hear.

As Sarah got the control back around her was nothing but a huge crater. She smiled while looking at the blades "Oh, I change my opinion. It is wonderful what you're able to do!

O

**By DOA-Ninja**

**Thank you to:**

**Silvermoonlight GJ for the constructive Reviews and for allowing me to take some Ideas of his story "New Dawn Of The Heart"**

**Ashishu for her reviews. Nice to know there are people liking my work ï**


End file.
